Your Average Life at Warriors High
by Dawnleafxoxo
Summary: It's high school; everyone's nightmare. Dawnleaf's, at least. She struggles to get through sophomore year as bullies and heart breakers come her way. She stays strong by the sides of her friends and does her best to survive. Nothing comes easy in Warriors High. Freshman year was easy, basically the same as middle school. Ah, sophomore year now... Sophomore year is when it hits you.
1. Chapter 1: The First is the Worst

**Your Average Life at Warriors High**

_**Inspired by a fan fiction by MaydayParade02**__** on [this website]!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>High school.<strong>_ _Wasn't it everyone's nightmare? Well, it was for Dawnleaf, at least. Yep, Dawnleaf Lilymore. Sometimes her close friends mostly called her Dawn for short. If she didn't have her friends to get her through high school, she probably wouldn't have survived. The first year was a fake 'starter'. Freshman year, well, that was easy. It was basically the same as middle school. Ah, now __**sophomore**__ year. Yes… Now, it all started sophomore year…_

**Chapter 1: First Is the Worst**

Dawnleaf looked in the mirror, and brushed her messy light blonde hair until it became wavy-ish straight. She applied her makeup. Once she finished adding the lip gloss, eyeliner, eye shadow and such, she opened her closet doors and searched for an outfit. She checked the time. _7:50 already?! _5 minutes until she had to be out the door! Dawnleaf shook her head and threw on a gray t-shirt, then over that, a black hoodie, and then some light blue skinny jeans. She pulled her deep red toms on her feet. She picked up the flower that her boyfriend, Sunblaze gave her that was currently sitting on her vanity. She placed it in her ear. Dawnleaf smiled, and then picked up her floral print backpack. She ran out the door to her room, then down the stairs into the kitchen. She was greeted by her two sisters, Sunfur and Brightclaw, brother, Burntpelt, and mother and father as she slid down onto the dining table seat and picked up her fork. She ate up her pancake and gulped down her milk. She said goodbye to her parents and headed out the door in a rush. She stood outside on the sidewalk, waiting for her friends to pick her up. Almost seconds later, a maroon Taurus appeared.

"Ayy!" Dawnstrike laughed as she drove onto the curb for Dawnleaf to enter the car. Rainshadow was in the other front seat. Dawnleaf smiled and opened up the back door and jumped in. She closed the door and buckled in. They were off.

5 minutes later, they arrived at the high school. Kids flooded into the building, including them. The hall ways were packed. It was the first day of the school year, and the sophomores were in the new 10th graders hall. Dawnleaf looked at her piece of paper and headed to locker #203. She found it and put in her new locker combination. She was only a few lockers down from Dawnstrike and Rainshadow, luckily. She pulled off her backpack, and put it on the hanger in the locker. She opened the bag and pulled out some supplies and notebooks. She set them on her arm, and then closed the locker. She looked at the paper again with her free arm, then headed to the class the paper said to go to first, followed by Rainshadow and Dawnstrike. Apparently they had the same classes.

They walked along the hall, and down the hall, they saw three uninviting people: The Belles. The Belles were nasty, filthy rich girls who ruled the schools. They were nice and sweethearts around the teachers, but really were backstabbing and mean to every student in the school. And they didn't even have a reason! Ever since kindergarten they have been the same way.

The leader of the group was Ashlynn. She had blonde hair with white and pink tips and deep blue eyes. She was the prettiest and richest, but the meanest at that. She always wore designer clothes and never wore the same thing twice. She lived in a huge mansion and got to travel the world. Her lucky number was #1. She had a gold necklace that had a large diamond in the middle.

The next person in the group was McKayla. She had red hair with orange tips, and brown eyes. She was the second prettiest, and second richest, and also the second meanest. She wore designer clothes, also, and never wore the same thing twice. She lived in a huge mansion, and traveled the world, too. Most of the time she traveled the world, she went with Ashlynn. Her lucky number was #2. She had a gold necklace that had a large ruby in the middle.

The last person in The Belles was Alexis. She had black hair, and emerald green eyes. She was the third prettiest, the third richest, and the third meanest. She also wore designer clothes. Once again, also never wore the same thing twice. Almost all of the time, she traveled the world with Ashlynn and Kayla. Her lucky number was #3. She had a gold necklace that had a large emerald in the middle.

They walked in a specific line order. Ashlynn was always in the middle- _Always. _Kayla was always on the left, and Alexis was always on the right. [(Kayla)-(Ashlynn)-(Alexis)]

"Ugh. They are so nasty!" Rainshadow murmured to Dawnleaf and Dawnstrike. "They think they're _all that_ because they're rich, pretty and popular, but they have cold hearts. I wouldn't be surprised if they were not even human beings!"

Dawnleaf stared at Rainshadow, raising an eyebrow, smirking, and replying, "Go ahead and tell them _that,_ and they'd eat you alive, or shove you in a cellar with goats, lock the door and throw away the key!"

"Wouldn't put it past them," Dawnstrike giggled.

"Oops!" Dawnleaf squealed as she bumped into the leader of the Belles, Ashlynn, and fell. "Sorry!"

Ashlynn stared at Dawnleaf with cold hatred. "Pathetic! Watch where you're going, loser! You don't deserve to even look at me, let alone bump into me, you pathetic little scrap of dust!" she hissed, her eyes flaring coldly.

Alexis and Kayla stared at Dawnleaf, hands on their hips, and coldly growled, "Pathetic!" as the three Belles members walked away, sashaying. Ashlynn flipped her hair and continued walking, then looked back at Dawnleaf with cold hatred. Ashlynn smirked evilly, then turned back to the hall and continued walking.

Dawnleaf's heart raced. Pathetic scrap of… dust? Was that all she was to them; a measly speck? How rude! Dawnleaf didn't deserve any of this! She decided that Ashlynn didn't have a cold heart, actually. She didn't even have a heart at all! She didn't know what scary creature the three of them were, but she decided to avoid them at all costs.

"That was horrifying…" Dawnstrike mumbled, dumbstruck.

Dawnleaf looked around. Practically the whole school was staring at them! She frantically looked around again, and then got up, dusting the floor crumbs off of her jeans.

Sunblaze raced towards her side. "Are you okay?!" he asked, concerned. He missed what went down, but he saw her on the floor.

Dawnleaf sighed as she looked back at the three girls walking away, "Yeah, I'm fine. We're going to be late for class." She needed to get revenge on those girls, and she had no idea how.

**[End of Chapter 1]**

**How did you guys like it? I hope you liked it a lot! I made some chapters in advance if you'd like to read on! :)**

**Thanks!**

**~Tell me things you think I should add or edit, and give me some ideas! Don't forget to give me feedback and reviews! Thank you!~**

**Sincerely, **

**Dawnleafxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Majorly Unexpected

**Chapter 2: Majorly Unexpected**

Dawnleaf and her two friends sat in the class. They weren't even being taught anything; they were just being informed on the high school rules and regulations again. They were told them last year, freshman year, but they were 'refreshing their memory.' She stared at the clock. Apparently the teacher dismisses you, not the bell. That annoyed her. They were informed on everything already, and were waiting for the bell to ring to be let go. If the bell didn't dismiss you, why were they waiting for it? Finally, the bell rung, and all of the students in the homeroom class exited to go to lunch. She pulled out some money from her wallet in her locker then put it in her pocket. She shut the door and headed to the lunch room. Down the hall, she saw her boyfriend, Sunblaze, sitting down on the benches.

"Hey!" she shouted over the loud noise of the hall ways. As she got closer and closer to her boyfriend, she realized that Ashlynn was there on the benches, too. What would Ashlynn be doing there? She got closer and closer, only to realize one thing: They were kissing.

**[End of Chapter 2]**


	3. Chapter 3: Heartbreakers Red Handed

**Chapter 3: Heartbreakers Caught Red Handed**

Sunblaze sat in his class with his friend, Robinclaw. Robinclaw had reddish orange hair and light green eyes. They sat in their homeroom class, waiting for the bell to ring, after being 'refreshed' about the high school's rules and regulations. Sunblaze stared at the clock, extremely bored, as Robinclaw was preoccupied by making paper airplanes with his notebook paper. He may have been yelled at a few times but he didn't exactly care as it didn't really do much effect if he just threw paper around the room. After a few minutes, the bell rung, and the hall ways flooded with teens exiting their classes. The two friends left the room and opened their lockers for lunch money, then headed down the hall to get to the lunch room. Suddenly, the Belles were down the hall, and headed straight for Sunblaze. He stopped, and the leader of the Belles had reached him. She smiled.

"Hey there, cutie!" Ashlynn said to him, softly and flirty.

"What do you want, Ashlynn? Don't even try being 'cute' with me. Remember we broke up like _8_ _months_ ago? Plus, I'm dating Dawnleaf now," he remarked, not amused.

"Oh, I remember. I'm just here to make sure you don't want me back," she mumbled flirtatiously, loud enough for only him to hear, getting closer and closer to him. She then put her hand on his shoulder, pushing him back away from the crowd of students. "Because I still wove you."

"Ashlynn, you need to stop. I'm dating Dawnleaf now, and there's nothing you can do about it. Now go away and let me get to lunch."

"I'm sorry, that's not possible," she replied, her face getting closer to his, "because you're supposed to be with _me_." Her lips touched his, and then they kissed. Surprisingly, Sunblaze gave in. Both of their eyes closed.

Alexis looked over to her left then saw Dawnleaf getting closer and closer. She smiled evilly, and then turned over to Kayla's ear.

"D.L. incoming on the left!" she snickered in her ear.

Kayla smiled as she turned her head to the left and saw Dawnleaf coming. "This is going to be quite a show!" she whispered back to Alexis.

Soon enough, Dawnleaf came nearer and nearer and shouted to Sunblaze as she saw him, "Hey!" She got closer, and then saw Sunblaze and Ashlynn kissing. Her hands covered her mouth in shock, and tears immediately flooded her eyes. She squeaked, "No!" then ran over to the bathroom. Her friends followed her, wondering what happened, then they looked over and saw Sunblaze and Ashlynn kissing. They now understood.

"That son of a…" Dawnstrike murmured. Angrily, giving them the stink eye and clearly aggravated, they ran after Dawnleaf into the bathroom.

Almost 30 seconds later, Ashlynn and Sunblaze stopped kissing and they opened their eyes. Sunblaze shook his head. "I'm so stupid. Ashlynn, we can't do this. Especially since I'm dating Dawnleaf now," he admitted, shaking h.

Ashlynn smiled, half evilly, and half flirtatiously, and replied, "Not anymore."

**[End of Chapter 3]**


	4. Chapter 4: 2fab4u

**Chapter 4: 2fab4u**

Dawnleaf sobbed, sitting on the cold bathroom floor, her arms wrapping around her legs and eyes hiding on her knees, her back leaning against the wall. Her friends entered in after her.

"You okay..?" Rainshadow asked softly. She sighed and slowly shook her head.

"I never trusted him! Never!" Dawnstrike stated angrily.

Dawnleaf kept on crying. She managed to get out what she needed to say. "I… I knew it. I knew he still had feelings for her… I mean… w-what's not… t-to like..?" she sniffled.

Dawnstrike raised an eyebrow but looked at her sympathetically. "A _lot_," she said as she put a hand on Dawnleaf's shoulder.

Rainshadow put her hands on her hips. "We need to talk some sense into that boy! He's out of your league, Dawnleaf. He doesn't deserve you!" she declared.

Dawnleaf looked up; her makeup smeared, and replied, "Y-you really think so?"

Dawnstrike widened her eyes. "Heck yeah! We _know _so! You don't need him! If he's stupid enough to choose Ashlynn McFakeFace over _you_, then it's best if you're not with him at all!"

Rainshadow nodded and added, "Mhm, and even I know Sunblaze. He's not the smartest guy I've ever met, that meaning both his grades and his actual common sense."

Dawnleaf stopped crying. "You know what? You're right. I don't need him! And- and you know what? He'll be begging on his knees for me! And guess what? He's not coming back in, baby!"

"Oh, yeah!" Dawnstrike cheered as she high fived Dawnleaf. "Now, let's clean you up."

Her two friends cleaned up her smeared and wet makeup and replaced it with new makeup. Dawnleaf pulled the flower out of her hair. She stopped for a moment then took a deep breath. She looked at it then sighed. _It's over now, there's no purpose for this._ She decided silently. She tossed it in the trash. After that, they headed to the lunch room. As they entered the hall way that lead to the cafeteria, Sunblaze had tried to catch up with them.

"Hey! Wait up!" he shouted over the noise. He caught up to them. "How was the homeroom rules and regulations refresh?" he asked playfully.

They ignored him.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" he joked, smiling. He stopped. "Hello? Are you listening? Why aren't you listening..?" He stared at them, raising an eyebrow. They didn't even look at him. He switched his gaze to Dawnleaf. He may have expected it from her friends, but not his girlfriend herself. "Dawnleaf, why are you ignoring me?"

The three friends stopped. Dawnleaf turned and walked straight in front of him until she was only inches away from his face. She looked into his eyes, still angry. "Hmm, maybe because I just experienced my boyfriend-" she stopped. She laughed a bit then continued, "Excuse me, _ex-_boyfriend making out with his ex-girlfriend who happens to be my nemesis, aka Ashlynn." She made a phony-smile. "Is that good enough reason for you?!" She turned around, stopped the smile, and then continued walking towards the cafeteria.

"Wait, Dawnleaf!" he ran back up to them. He blushed then shamefully looked at them. "You saw that?"

Dawnleaf raised an eyebrow at him, but still continued walking, then sarcastically replied, "No, I _slept_ through it!" She looked away for a few seconds, and then continued. "Or maybe _I_ was making out with someone else!" She stormed off, her friends following her at the same speed.

Sunblaze stopped following them. Right then and there, he really knew he screwed up.


	5. Chapter 5: Mocked

**Chapter 5: Mocked**

Dawnleaf, Rainshadow and Dawnstrike sat at their table, eating their lunch, when a wild Belles group appeared, walking towards them with their food trays.

Rainshadow rolled her eyes then murmured, "You should brace yourselves; the twiddle-dee-dee dipwad diamond squad's coming."

The Belles rolled by. Ashlynn stopped next to Dawnleaf. "Ooh, look who has an ex, now! I see you're not wearing you little flower that Sunblaze gave you. That must mean _something_!" she giggled.

"I don't need Sunblaze. If he's dumb enough to like an airhead like you, then I don't want him anyway!" Dawnleaf spat.

"Mhm. Fine by me! And that little incident you saw earlier, you better be getting used to it, because you're going to be seeing it a lot!" she giggled, the words feeling like salt on a wound to Dawnleaf. She continued to walk, but then purposely spilled cherry soda-juice on Dawnleaf's blonde hair. "Oops! Sorry!" she fake-apologized, then laughed, then walked off to the Belles' designated table.

"Oh my gosh!" she squealed as the cherry juice flowed down onto her hair.

"Oh, come on! Is there a specific amount of times this girl has to be in the bathroom?!" Rainshadow remarked.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up- _again_," Dawnstrike said as she got out of her chair and lead Dawnleaf to the bathroom. Rainshadow followed.

They went into the bathroom then fixed her hair. It was mostly on the top, so they wet it down to get all the juice stain out, then dried it off as well as they could. Dawnstrike rummaged through her bag as Rainshadow braided Dawnleaf's hair. Dawnstrike pulled out a black beanie.

"Aha! Found it!" she cheered and gave it to Dawnleaf. "Put this on. You still have wet hair at the top and it's still a little pink- and hey, at least this matches your hoodie and makeup!"

Dawnleaf took the beanie then put it on. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was done being braided, so she pulled her long, tight braid over her right shoulder.

"I like it," Dawnleaf said as she examined herself in the mirror. She looked at her two friends gratefully. "I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

Dawnstrike smiled then jokingly laughed, "We know."

` Rainshadow laughed a bit, and then nodded in reply. They headed back out and into the lunch room. After 10 minutes, they headed to class.

** [End of Chapter]**


	6. Chapter 6: You Dun Goofed

**Chapter 6: You Dun Goofed**

Sunblaze paced around his bedroom, while Robinclaw sat on Sunblaze's bed. "I messed up, Robinclaw. I messed up really bad! I don't know what to do! Right when I confronted them and she told me off, I knew I completely screwed up!" he complained.

Robinclaw joked in a narrator voice, "And that's when Sunblaze realized he screwed up."

Sunblaze glared at him and groaned, "That's not funny, Robinclaw. I already know what I did was stupid!"

"Okay, okay! So Dawnleaf obviously won't take you back, so why don't you just hook back up with Ashlynn? She obviously wants you, and you _obviously_ still have feelings for her. So why not?" Robinclaw concluded.

"No, I mean, there was a reason I broke up with her a few months ago. And it's not like she's changed much," Sunblaze told him. "I want Dawnleaf, and she won't take me back after what went down today."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… You dun goofed, Sunblaze," Robinclaw shook his head. "You dun goofed."

**[End of Chapter]**


	7. Chapter 7: A New Day- The Best Or Worst

Song for this Chapter:

Can't Stop The Rain - By Cascada (meaning you put this on while reading the chapter)

A New Day; Maybe the Worst, Maybe the Best

It was 3 months after the break up, and everyone seemed to be feeling better. Now, during the breakup, it was to seem that Dawnleaf had gotten over it quickly, and Sunblaze was the beggar. But now, Dawnleaf was getting hit hard. And even the Belles had stopped harassing her so much, but what hurt her most was the fact Sunblaze didn't seem to really care so much. Here's how it happened like that; why there was such change in heart.

Sunblaze sat on his desk chair in his room while Robinclaw sat down on his bed, like they did almost every day after school. They usually would talk about stuff for a while and play games together on Sunblaze's computer and Robinclaw's laptop. Today's—excuse me, this _month's _topic, once again, was about Dawnleaf and the 'cheating incident'.

"Dude, you need to get over this. There's no way Dawnleaf's taking you back, and she and her friends made it quite clear when Rainshadow stomped on and crushed your foot when you tried to talk to Dawnleaf," Robinclaw told Sunblaze. "It's time to move on."

Sunblaze looked up at him and spun around his chair, replying, "Yeah, I know. But still. I can't stop thinking about her. Even if I try, any little thing reminds me of her."

"I know that's sweet and all, but seriously, wake up. It's not a dream anymore, this is real life. In a couple years, we'll be seniors, getting ready for college. Are you ready to wait that long for her to possibly not even accept by then? Do you want to be known as the guy who begs for a girl, who obviously isn't interested anymore?" Robinclaw lectured him. "I'm sure there are other girls."

Sunblaze sighed, and then nodded. "You're right. And, I don't. I think I'm ready to move on. Yeah. I don't need her! I know I made a mistake, but maybe it was for the greater good. I mean I don't think we would've lasted too long, anyway, don't you think?" he told Robinclaw, clearly overcoming in his mind; moving on.

"Totally, dude. And hey, this was probably a lot easier than a big, loud argument!" Robinclaw cheered.

*Now, over to Dawnleaf's point of view.*

Dawnleaf curled under her blankets. It was still 4 o'clock, but she was depressed from the breakup. At first it seemed she was over him like _that_, but the first month was the easiest. Realizing you had lost someone usually happened a month later, where it really kicked in.

"I want Sunblaze," she moaned, sad and frowning. "I shouldn't have pushed him away. I shouldn't have walked away from him… I lost such a good boyfriend to one stupid action he made. Why, why did he have to kiss Ashlynn, why?!" She covered her blanket over heart head and groaned, "UGH!"

Rainshadow sat on her desk, sympathetic to her friend enduring heartbreak. "You were fine a month ago; why is it kicking in now?" she asked, slightly confused.

Dawnleaf pulled the blanket off her head and answered, "I wasn't exactly what you'd call 'fine', I felt so bad inside every time I even looked at him, but now I'm really realizing I lost someone, and I doubt he'd want me back."

Dawnstrike looked at her in disbelief. "Seriously..? Sunblaze has been trying to get you back for _ages!_ Do you really think once he's trying and trying, when you finally accept that you want him, he's going to be like, wait- hold up, now you like me? LOL nope I don't like you anymore?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dawnleaf looked at her frowning, groaning, "Yes. Don't you know that 90% of the time, during a break up where it's the boy's fault, a boy will beg for a whole month or two, and the girl will push him away, but a month later, when the girl actually feels bad and wants to get back together, the boy moves on? It's the oldest fact in history!" she sighed. "It'd take a _miracle_ for him to accept me now."


	8. Chapter 8: Drunk Off Jealousy

Drunk Off Of Jealousy

SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: Blank Space – Taylor Swift

It was Thursday afternoon, and Dawnleaf closed her locker to see Ashlynn and her gang walking down the hallway with multicolored flyers. They handed every single student in the hallway one.

Ashlynn was announcing, "Halloween party at my house on Saturday! _Everyone_ is invited!" she lowered her tone, "And if you don't come, you're a _loser._"

Ashlynn made her way over to Dawnleaf with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, which obviously were done by a professional, questioning if Dawnleaf would go or not, as if it were a 50/50 chance of her coming. _If there's anything I would wish more to happen than anything else, it'd be that Ashlynn lost her privileges and money. If _I _had that kind of money… I'd show her…_ she thought to herself angrily. Dawnleaf was always stunned by jealousy. She never showed it, no- she'd never even dare to show a peek. But deep inside, she hated Ashlynn not only because of her mean personality, but her wealth that she shoved into Dawnleaf's face.

Dawnleaf took the flyer, and watched Ashlynn walk away, handing flyers to other people. Rainshadow met her side, while Dawnstrike shut her locker. "Are we going to the party?" Rainshadow asked, wondering if they should go or not.

"Uh, no," Dawnstrike answered immediately, staring at Rainshadow like she was wearing a ridiculous hat or something. "Are you crazy? Why would we go to _her_ party?"

"Why not?" Rainshadow questioned.

"Because Ashlynn sucks. That's why."

"Still!"

"We're not going," Dawnleaf decided.

"Ha!" Rainshadow huffed in Dawnstrike's face. "Wait, why?"

"At least _someone_ understands!" Dawnstrike marveled, rolling her eyes at Rainshadow.

"There's no way we're going to do whatever Ashlynn wants. It'll be easy for her to notice we're not there, and whether she expects it or not, she'll be a little mad that she couldn't get everyone to come," Dawnleaf told her. "I'd rather be a 'loser' than do what Ashlynn wants."

"Okay, whatever you say, Dawnleaf," Rainshadow sighed.

They exited the school as the last bell had rung, and they headed to the mall, immediately to the food court. And, unfortunately, their bad luck had come. Sunblaze, Robinclaw, and an unknown girl were at a table across the room from them.

"Wow. Just our luck!" Dawnstrike snorted.

"We don't need them to ruin our time," Rainshadow groaned. "Wait a minute, who's _she?_" Rainshadow's eyes ran over the girl.

Dawnleaf didn't say anything, she just stared, hatred, curiosity, and jealousy burning in her eyes all at once. She watched Sunblaze wrap his arm around the girl's neck, smiling. She'd cry but she held it in, not letting a single tear escape. She wasn't about to say a single word to risk her eyes watering. She took a long sip of her milkshake, and sighed, trying to calm down. At least her luck was good enough to have no one notice the hatred she felt or the jealousy.

Rainshadow rolled her eyes. "That's it." She pulled out her mac and turned it on. She instantly went on Facebook. Naturally, Dawnstrike and Dawnleaf poked their heads over her shoulder and watched. She went onto Sunblaze's profile, to see that 'Sunblaze and Nightpool are now in a relationship.'

Dawnleaf looked up to see Sunblaze giving Nightpool a kiss on the cheek. "Well that explains a lot." She gulped and whispered softly, "It's over. It's too late now."

Robinclaw looked over to the three girls, interest in his eyes as he realized that they were there. He looked sympathetic, as if he didn't quite enjoy Nightpool and Sunblaze's relationship, either. Dawnleaf tried to bring up a smile, glad that Robinclaw had understood. She thought about the scenario for a bit then realized how stupid it was. The answer was right plain in front of her. Sunblaze moved on for good and found someone new, and now it was her turn. Her eyes dried instantly and her heart stopped racing in pain and sorrow.

Dawnleaf sighed. "Let's go."

They got up and put away their things, then left the food court to go shopping.

"So, do you think this will look good for the formal?" Dawnstrike asked, trying on a dress.

"I think you look beautiful," Rainshadow smiled.

"…" Dawnleaf was silent, thinking, her head clearly in a different place.

"Dawnleaf? You okay?" Dawnstrike asked, concerned.

"Huh, what?" Dawnleaf's head shot up. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I think you look great."

Dawnstrike was still confused. "Okay. Anyway, I think I like this one the best out of all of them." She was looking down on her light blue, poofy short dress.

"Great! So now after like, 10 dresses, you've decided. Is it my turn next?" Rainshadow asked.

"Of course!" Dawnstrike smirked. "It's your turn to pick out one."

"Good!" Rainshadow jumped out of the dressing room and picked out 4 dresses, and had come running back with them. "I'll try these on."

The first one was a purple, sequin-top short dress, poofy like Dawnstrike's. "I don't like it," Dawnstrike told her. "It's too sparkly for your type."

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Rainshadow agreed. "Next one!"

She tried on the next one. It was a yellow and white short one, but it wasn't bunchy, it was like a normal dress.

"Too summery," Dawnstrike concluded. "Next."

She tried on the third one. It was a silver normal dress with a sparkly bow-tie.

"It's too Hollywood-y! Next!"

Rainshadow sighed. "Okay, this is the last one. Let's hope it's the one."

She tried on the last one. It was a bunchy black and white dress. The top part was white on the top, and black on the bottom. It had a silver sash that had a bow-tie on it. "I really like it!"

"It's totally right for you. It's the one!" Dawnstrike announced. "Okay, Dawnleaf, your turn!"

Dawnleaf looked up slowly, sighing, "I'm not going."

"Uh, what do you mean you're not going?! It's the fall formal! You _have_ to go!" Rainshadow told her. "If you don't go, we'll be all alone!"

"I'm sorry; I just don't feel like after the latest mix of events that I'm really in the mood for a dance, especially tomorrow night," Dawnleaf sighed. "I don't think I can face anyone there."

Dawnstrike put her hands on your hips. "Look, you little feg muffin, you're coming to the dance whether you like it or not. I'm forcing you."

"Dawnstrike!" Rainshadow frowned.

"But…" Dawnleaf mumbled.

"No buts. Butts are for pooping and occasionally shaking. Now you're going," Dawnstrike commanded.

"Ugh, fine. But you got that off of Anon, you little poop!" Dawnleaf grumbled.

"I know. And it's very effective!" Dawnstrike smirked. "Now go pick out a dress."

Dawnleaf got up and out of the dressing room hall and went to look for a dress. She picked out two. "These are the only ones that look nice to me."

She tried them on. The first one was an icy blue normal short dress. "I don't like it. Looks too much like a short Cinderella dress."

"I thought you liked Cinderella?" Rainshadow raised an eyebrow.

"I like Cinderella, I just don't want to _be_ Cinderella," Dawnleaf explained.

"Okay… Next, I guess!"

She tried on the next dress. It was a short, pink, poofy dress with a silver sash. "It's… perfect!"

"Looks like we've got a winner!" Dawnstrike announced.

They changed back into their normal clothes, then bought the dresses and left the mall.


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets

**Chapter 9: Secrets**

Song for this chapter: The Boys Are Too Refined – The Hush Sound

Dawnleaf sat in class, waiting for the bell to ring. Almost seconds later, the sound played, and all the students hurried out. She rushed out to her locker and opened it, placing her books on the small shelf at the top part of her locker. She turned around to see Ashlynn and her gang waiting right behind her.

"What do you want, Ashlynn?" Dawnleaf asked, annoyed, hands on her hips.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you were coming to my party tomorrow night," Ashlynn told her, leaning against a locker, casually. "You _are_ coming, right?" Ashlynn smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Dawnstrike scoffed, "You _honestly_ think I'm going to go to your stupid Halloween party? You really are as stupid as everyone says you are. No, Ashlynn, I am _not_ going to your party. Neither is Dawnstrike or Rainshadow. Now, can you please get out of my-" she was cut off as Ashlynn grabbed the neck of her white hoodie and pulled it closer to her face until Dawnleaf's nose was almost touching Ashlynn's.

Ashlynn was furious. She growled below her voice, "You're coming to that party, or else I'll make your life a living h-"

"Ashlynn! Come here, darling. I need to speak with you!" Ms. Lillian had called.

Ashlynn turned her head around. "Be there in a second, Ms. Lillian!" She then turned her head back to Dawnleaf. "Think wisely, Dawnleaf. Don't make me mad, or else I'll make your life a living-"

"No need to worry about that, Ashlynn. You've already done that. Sunblaze and I are broken up and _all_ of it is your fault," Dawnleaf spat. "…But maybe it was for the best, so I could see his _true_ colors. He's just as pathetic and dumb as you are!" Dawnleaf then stormed off down the hall.

"Watch your back, Lilymore! You'll regret the day you ever met me!" Ashlynn called after her as she went to see what Ms. Lillian wanted.

"Regret the day I ever met you? Ugh, I regret the day I first went to this stupid school," Dawnleaf mumbled angrily. As she went down the hall, Robinclaw had saw her and raced over to her.

"Hey Dawnleaf, we need to talk," Robinclaw told her.

"This isn't the time, Robinclaw," Dawnleaf glared at her ex's best friend.

"Okay, maybe it isn't, but we really need to talk about this Nightpool-Sunblaze thing. I'm getting really annoyed that he spends all of his time with that girl. It's like he's forgotten all about me!" Robinclaw spilled.

"And this is any of my concern because..?"

"Um, well… I don't think he's my best friend anymore. Like, not even a friend," Robinclaw began.

"Go on."

"Can I like… hang out with you guys, instead?" Robinclaw asked, slightly embarrassed.

Dawnleaf was taken aback. "Well…" Dawnleaf stared at him. Well, of course she was going to say no! He was probably the one who talked Sunblaze into moving on when Dawnleaf 'clearly' had feelings for him still! But…how could she say no to those, big, beautiful blue eyes… "_No. Stop,_" she thought to herself. Oh, and adorable red hair… and that gorgeous smile! "Fine, but on one condition," Dawnleaf conceded.

"Okay, what is it?"

"All of his secrets," she decided, smiling mischievously.

Robinclaw looked at her in confusion. "Uh, hasn't he already told you all of them? Like when you guys dated?"

"Nope."

"Hold on, you're trying to tell me that you guys dated for _five whole months,_ and he didn't tell you a single secret?"

"Not a whisper."

"Wow… Okay, then. I'll tell you his secrets- all of them. But not here; later, okay?" Robinclaw agreed to Dawnleaf's proposal.

"Then it's settled. To hang out with me and my friends, you have to tell me Sunblaze's secrets. See you later, Robinclaw!" Dawnleaf evaluated the situation to Robinclaw, and then headed down the hall towards her next class.

"See you…" Robinclaw called after her, back. Robinclaw headed back to his locker and sighed.

As Dawnleaf headed down the hall, she thought about the deal they had just made. Was he really going to sell out his best friend of almost 10 years… to just get away from him? Just because of one girl? Could that ruin such a strong friendship they had? That was apparently so, according to Robinclaw.

...

Robinclaw walked onto Sunblaze's porch and knocked on the door. Sunblaze's mother opened the door and greeted him in.

"Hello, Robinclaw! Come on in. Sunblaze is upstairs in his room, as usual," she smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks, Mrs. Flareson!" Robinclaw headed up the stairs and went into Sunblaze's room.

"Hey, Robinclaw," Sunblaze smiled. "So, what did you get for me, today? Tell me _everything. _So did you make a deal of some sort?_" _Sunblaze smiled mischievously.

"Um… No. She didn't want to have anything to do with you, so she said no," Robinclaw lied. _Although I wouldn't blame her if she _did _say that._

"Hm. Bummer. We'll have to figure something else out to find out all of her secrets," Sunblaze decided.

Robinclaw sighed, "Seriously, you guys dated for five freaking months and didn't tell each other a single secret! You're so weird. Anyways, Sunblaze, No! I don't want to do this anymore. I'm done spying for you; just because you're mad that she won't even think about taking you back."

"What? Why? You need to spy for me! And I-" Sunblaze began, but his phone started to ring. "Hold on." He picked up his cellphone. "Hello? Oh, hey, Nightpool. No, I'm not doing anything right now. Yeah! Sure, tell me _all _about it, babe."

Robinclaw rolled his eyes. "You're _unbelievable._ I can't believe I was even friends with you ever," Robinclaw spat, angrily. "You're only using me. That's all you ever wanted me for. That's it, I'm out of here." Robinclaw stomped out of the room.

"Hold on, Nightpool, one second," Sunblaze put down the phone. "Robinclaw, wait!"

No answer.

"I'm going to have to call you back, babe. Yeah. Bye," Sunblaze hung up. "Robinclaw!"

No answer, again.

Sunblaze sighed, half angry and half confused. "What is wrong with him?!"

Robinclaw had went down the stairs and headed for the door.

"Is everything alright, Robinclaw? Why are you leaving so soon?" Mrs. Flareson asked, concerned.

"Everything's fine. I just needed to talk to Sunblaze for a moment. I'll be going now. Good bye!" Robinclaw answered then left right away, not leaving any time for a comment by Mrs. Flareson.

"I can't believe I have been friends with him for 10 years, and he'd rather be talking to some stupid girl rather than his best friend!" Robinclaw grumbled furiously. "Make that _ex-_best friend!" He stormed off back to his house.


	10. Chapter 10: Someone Else & Revenge

**Chapter 10: Someone Else + Revenge Incoming**

Song for this chapter: Viva La Vida – Coldplay

Rainshadow walked out of class and opened her locker. A bright blonde, almost silver haired teenager had walked towards her, holding his class textbooks.

"Hey Rainshadow, I needed to talk to you about something," he said cheerfully as he walked toward her.

Rainshadow turned around to see him, her own textbooks about to be put in her locker in her arms. "Oh hey, Waterfall!" she smiled as she saw him. "What do you need?"

Waterfall looked around to make sure no one else was listening in. "I'm afraid you're the only girl-friend of mine that would understand without going crazy," he began.

"Okay? Go on…" she told him as she rolled her eyes, smiling.

Waterfall smirked. "Anyways, there's this girl I like… and I was wondering if you knew anything about what girls like to hear from boys," he explained, blushing. "Well, girls like you who aren't like… well, Ashlynn," he turned his head to see the Belles making their way down the hall. "Or mediocrely like her."

Rainshadow kept smiling, although she was frowning on the inside. She really liked Waterfall. Apparently he didn't see that in her, but in another girl. But Waterfall was still her friend, so she'd help him. She stopped herself from sighing, and explained the secrets of how to pick up girls like a gentleman. "Ah, I see. Well, first of all, you have to drop hints. You know, like smiling, giving her flowers, all of that stuff. Girls go crazy over that kind of stuff, even girls like me!" she laughed lightly. "Also, when you smile at them, stare into their eyes. It makes it a whole lot more romantic and hint-y."

"Ah! Thanks for your help, Rainshadow! I really appreciate it," Waterfall thanked his friend as he smiled, his blue eyes shining. "And don't forget that we still have that study date after school!" he reminded her, staring into her eyes. He blinked, and then turned around to head off to class. He turned his head and said, "See you later, Rainshadow!" and headed off.

Rainshadow smiled. "See ya!" she called back. Once he had ran off, she leaned against her locker and sighed. And right when she thought in the spot of their friendship for something more, and of course he finds someone else to like! "Ugh!" she groaned. "This always happens to me!"

Dawnstrike walked up to her as she was talking to herself. "What does?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, just something about, um… grades. Yeah, it's about grades!" Rainshadow quickly answered, trying not to show her feelings for Waterfall, especially since they couldn't ever be a couple anymore. "You know, always getting C's and B's. Try'na shoot for that sweet, sweet A+! Heh, heh… yeah."

"Okay, you're acting weird, but to save the stalling time, I'll not ask why," Dawnstrike sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anyways, what's going on with you on Saturday? I hope nothing important. I'm going to have a sleepover, and you and Dawnleaf are going to be my two guests!"

"I guess, since you'll stop at nothing to get me to come," she sighed. "I'll be there. What time?"

"Be there at 7:30 on Saturday," Dawnstrike answered. "Also, don't forget to come to Dawnleaf's house tonight to get ready for prom around like 8:00. I've got to go. See you at lunch, Rainshadow!"

And just like that, Rainshadow was alone again.

She switched out her books and headed to class.

…

Sunblaze carried his lunch tray into the cafeteria and sat down at the table that Robinclaw, Nightpool and he would normally sit at. Nightpool was there, but Robinclaw was missing. He looked around the cafeteria, and spotted the red-headed teen sitting over at the table that Dawnleaf, Dawnstrike, and Rainshadow were sitting at. _Traitor!_ he thought to himself angrily. Robinclaw really hated him, huh?

Something sparked inside of Sunblaze right then. Anger and hate towards Robinclaw seared through him as he declared Robinclaw his nemesis silently. One day, he'd get back Dawnleaf, if he had to force her. Through blackmail, trickery, anything! He'd stop at nothing to get his revenge.

"If you still have feelings for her, you can tell me," Nightpool sighed, looking into his eyes. "I can see it in you."

Sunblaze looked back at his girlfriend. "No! I-I'm fine. I don't… still like her," he gulped. But that wasn't the truth. Not only did he still like her, he hated her. Talk about confusing emotions!

"I'm gonna go," she said as she got up with her tray of eaten food. It was clear to her that she knew the truth.

"No, wait!" he called after her. But she didn't stop. He was officially alone. First, he lost his best friend, and now his girlfriend. This was all Dawnleaf's fault! If she wouldn't have broken up with him, this would have never happened! But… deep inside him, he knew that this was his entire fault. _What have I done?_

…

Robinclaw sat at the table with Dawnleaf, Dawnstrike, and Rainshadow. For the first time in a really long time, he felt like he was paid attention to and understood. For girls, they seemed to have almost the same problems as guys!

"So Sunblaze really just stopped talking to you to talk to his girlfriend? Saying that _nothing_ was going on?!" Rainshadow asked, astonished at the behavior of Sunblaze.

Rainshadow sighed, "Yup. He didn't even think twice about it. That was the moment I realized that he was just pathetic. I can't believe I was his best friend for like, ten years! But, after all, after the breakup with you, Dawnleaf, and him, he went cra-a-a-a-a-azy! It's like he couldn't live without someone. So then he hooked up with Nightpool and they seemed to like each other pretty well. When he first got with her, half of it was him needing someone, and the other half was trying to make Dawnleaf jealous. So, yeah, that's today's spill- or 'secret' about Sunblaze."

"That was great, Robinclaw!" Dawnleaf smiled. She looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers, smiling back. Dawnleaf _was_ really pretty, now that he got a better look at her… _Never mind that._ The bell had rung, and everyone headed back to class.

"I never really liked Sunblaze, anyway," Dawnstrike admitted as they all got up.


	11. Chapter 11: Our Stars

**Chapter 11: Our Stars**

Song for this chapter: Swoon – Imogen Heap, Let's Go! – Lensko, Evensong – The Innocence Mission

~Swoon plays~

Rainshadow knocked on the door. She waited until the door opened, and Waterfall met her at the door.

"Hey, Rainshadow! Ready for our study date?" he asked, smiling.

Rainshadow smiled back. "Totally!"

She walked into his house and they went up to his room to study. As she sat down on the floor, she placed down her book bag, she looked up, smirking. "Okay, why am I really here? You don't need help with classes at all; you're practically at the top of your class!" she told him.

"Okay, you've got me. I hoped you wouldn't notice, but heck, nothing gets past you!" he laughed, smiling. He pulled out a flower- a tiger lily. "Hey, I got this for you."

"Aw, you remembered!" she smiled. But then she remembered about the girl Waterfall always talked about. "Wait, Waterfall… We shouldn't do this. If you really like this girl, flattering me won't help your chances. Just get it over with and ask her out. Why don't you tell this girl you like her, already?"

Waterfall smirked and held her hand. "Okay, Rainshadow. I like you. I really like you."

Rainshadow sighed. "No, Waterfall, if you-"… She just realized what he had said. "W-what..?" she asked, wondering if she heard correct.

"I really like you, Rainshadow!" he laughed. Suddenly, he blushed and his smile disappeared. "Y-you like me too, right..? Otherwise this would be quite awkward…"

Rainshadow jumped on Waterfall, smiling, and hugged him. "Of course I like you too, silly!"  
>..2 hours later..<br>Rainshadow smiled as she left Waterfall's house. Her long-time crush was finally her boyfriend! And he was taking her to the dance! She got in her car and drove over to Dawnstrike's to prepare for the dance.

…

~Let's Go! plays~

Dawnstrike checked the time. _8:23, _she thought to herself. Rainshadow was late. Dawnleaf had arrived 10 minutes ago.

Suddenly, a burst came through the door. "I'm here, I'm here!" Rainshadow called as she ran in carrying her black and white dress.

"Finally! Took you long enough!" Dawnleaf remarked. "Where were you?" She had already gotten her dress on, and she was doing final touches to her makeup before she started working on her hair.

"Sorry, I was at Waterfall's house. I completely lost track of time. But, on the bright side, someone's got a new boyfriend!" she apologized then squealed cheerfully.

"Wait, Waterfall's your new boyfriend?" Dawnleaf asked and stopped putting on makeup to look at Rainshadow. "When did this happen?"

"Yeah, when?" Dawnstrike agreed.

"Well it's a long story, but yeah, Waterfall is. I'll tell you when I'm done getting ready!" Rainshadow giggled.

Dawnleaf rolled her eyes and continued putting on her makeup. She brushed through her blonde hair and shook it up to give it a nice beach poof look. She'd renew her pink tips, but she didn't have enough time. Dawnstrike braided her blonde hair and applied the rest of her makeup, while Rainshadow slipped into her dress. Rainshadow had two handfuls of hair twisted neatly towards the back of her head, knotting into a braid that cascaded down her back. Her side bangs went down to a little past her ear and was hanging slightly in her eye. Her hair, always messy and untamable, was messy but in a neat braid at the same time. She then put on her smoke-y eye shadow, winged eyeliner, lip gloss, and everything else.

Soon enough, the girls all got their heels on, and got ready to go. Dawnleaf's mother watched them go. "First let me at least get a picture!" she pleaded.

"Fine, but only one!" Dawnleaf sighed.

Her mother came back with a camera. "Alright, get in a cool position. No, not like that. Yeah, like that. Okay, say 'fall formal'!"

"Fall formal!"

Click.

"It looks great. Have a great time at the fall formal, kiddos!" she said cheerfully, waving goodbye to them.

They got in the car and they drove to the school. The parking lot was packed with lots of cars. They entered the building and made their way over to where the dance was held. Music pounded in their ears as they opened the doors to the dance. They looked around and saw hundreds of teens dancing. Dawnleaf led the way to the dance floor. They danced for a while, until Dawnstrike made her way to the snack table. From there, she just leaned against the wall eating chips and salsa.

Dawnleaf turned her head and saw Sunblaze and Ashlynn walking in from the hallway doors. She smirked. That sucker had sunk so low that he had to go with Ashlynn! Nightpool must've dumped him. She didn't blame her, though. It wouldn't surprise Dawnleaf if Sunblaze cheated on Nightpool with Ashlynn like he did with her. Suddenly, the song changed to _Evensong _by_ The Innocence Mission_. Dawnleaf turned her back and saw Robinclaw making his way towards her with a flower in hand. Robinclaw smiled as he stood in front of her, giving her a light pink rose.

"Hey, Dawnleaf," he greeted her, smiling. "I got you a flower! May I, uh, take this dance?" he asked, blushing.

Dawnleaf took the flower and put it in her hair, smiling back. "Of course," she giggled.

They began slow-dancing to the music, like most everyone else. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Dawnleaf..?" he began to ask a question.

"Yes, Robinclaw?" she asked.

"Dawnleaf… I think I like you… like, I really like you. Like, I want to be… more than friends, maybe?" he admitted.

Dawnleaf blushed. "I… I like you, too, Robinclaw."

Dawnleaf rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. Robinclaw smiled. Did this mean that Dawnleaf was his new girlfriend..?

…

Rainshadow saw Waterfall walk towards her and smiled. "Hey, Waterfall!" she greeted him.

"Hello, Rainshadow," he smiled back as he grabbed her hand. "Shall we dance?" he asked.

"We shall!" she giggled softly as they began to slow-dance. Her nose touched the side of his as she closed her eyes. She smiled, biting the side of her bottom lip. She opened her eyes and stared into his starry blue eyes. Both of them closed their eyes and they leaned in for a kiss.

Dawnstrike watched the two couples dance and she smiled, eating her tortilla chips. "Aw, that's adorable."

Rainshadow opened her eyes and they stopped kissing. Rainshadow smirked, biting the side of her lower lip. "Let's get out of here, and go somewhere more private," she suggested. So both of them exited the school and sneaked out to the empty soccer field. They both lay on the green grass and stared at the stars. "It's so beautiful. I wonder what they all mean."

"What do you mean?" Waterfall asked.

"I mean, like, what they all are. Sometimes I like to think that stars are people. Each one represents a personality from each person that lives, or lived. You know?" she explained.

"Yeah, I understand now…" he replied. He pointed to two bright stars that were next to each other. "Do you think those two are us?" he asked.

"Yeah… Let's make it our stars," Rainshadow smiled.

*End of chapter*

**Credit to the irl Dawnstrike and Rainshadow for the "Why don't you tell this girl you like her?" "Okay, I like you, Rainshadow. I really like you." Also, credit to Rainshadow for the hair description part when they're getting ready!**


End file.
